


Family Planning

by FestivalGrey



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gay Sex, Impregnation, Multi, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Spitroasting, Teratophilia, The trainer has a family with his pokemon, They are a nontraditional but very loving family, They have lots of fun lol, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Zoophilia, i loved writing this tbh, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: Roark is in a loving familial relationship with his Mienshao, Reed, and they both love their daughter Pan very much. But he wants another one--and would like it to be his biological child this time. Luckily, he has an idea in mind. With Ditto, you can do just about anything...A very cute story written for Chobin over on FurAffinity. All the characters within are theirs. Features pokephilia, breeding, a M/M/F threesome, and family cuteness!





	Family Planning

Roark loved his pokemon.

Many people claimed they did, of course, and there wasn’t any real reason to doubt them, but Roark (who was _not,_ to his ever-present amusement, the same person as the Oreburgh Gym Leader; didn’t people know that two guys could have the same name?) knew that what he had was special. They weren’t just a team; they weren’t just partners. What they were was _family._

His training and battling days were behind him, now, but not too long ago he had been one of the foremost battlers in the region, winning clash after clash with his Chesnaught, Cress, and his Mienshao, Reed. The two Fighting-type pokemon were each immensely loyal towards each other and to him as well, and over time, their mutual loyalty had morphed into something even more wonderful. He and Reed loved each other and were in a loving and passionate relationship, while Cress was sexually active with them both. All of them were happy with the situation.

Leaving his pokemon back at their home to watch after things, Roark was enjoying a pleasant walk through the wind-kissed field behind his domicile. Oftentimes wild pokemon would come out to frolic and play in the grass, or else soar overhead, their forms spotty against the cloudy sky. Today, though, Roark had everything entirely to himself.

And that was fine by him. The former superstar found a shaded tree to lean against and sat, enjoying the feeling of the breeze tickling him. He had retired at the height of his prowess, he had a loving relationship with Reed, and Cress was more than willing to indulge in both of their sexual appetites. Was there anything that anyone could want more?

 _Probably not,_ Roark thought with a smile, allowing the afternoon warmth to lull him off to a nap.

—

When he returned, his daughter came up to him, laughing in an attempt to get him to play. Roark allowed her to tackle him to the ground and scramble over him. The little Mienfoo babbled and cooed with delight.

“Pan!” Roark said with laughter of his own, “I can’t keep up with you—you have too much energy!”

The childlike Mienfoo stuck out her tongue at him and hopped off, motioning outside for him to go play with her. “Oh, all right,” Roark said with another laugh. “But I just got _back_ from out there!”

Little Pan was Reed’s daughter. The Mienfoo was every image of an adorable rapscallion—pugnacious, sometimes troublemaking, but always cute and with a good heart. She considered Roark her father and cuddled up to him often, and Roark and Reed were all happy to spend their days together with her as a loyal family.

Of course, Pan was not Roark’s _biological_ daughter. Humans and Mienshao weren’t compatible, after all, so when they had wanted a kid, Cress had been more than happy to provide Reed the ensuing pregnancy.

By the time that Roark had followed the Mienfoo outside, she had already hid herself in a large field of grass. It was a common game they played, a spin on hide-and-seek; and it would have been far more difficult to track her down if the grass didn’t bulge around her form.

Raising his hand to his chin, Roark wondered aloud: “Oh where oh where could she be?” The grass shook, and a light giggle wafted through the air—another thing that made Pan perhaps a _bit_ easier to find than she thought.

Wandering through the grass and narrating his actions, Roark was every bit the indulgent and playful father: “Could she be here? …nope. Over here? Mmm, doesn’t look like it… where is my little Pan?”

The grass shook with mirth again and Roark smiled to himself. “Wait, I’ve got it. She must be… here!”

He parted the grasses to see the little Mienfoo squatting there, hands covering her grinning mouth. She exploded with delight on being caught, jumping up for him to catch and nuzzling against him, laughing.

“I love you too, baby girl,” Roark said warmly. “Do you want to go in and grab a snack?”

Pan nodded vigorously, and he set her down and led her by the hand into the kitchen. There, he pulled out a large and luscious piece of fruit, handing it to her. She grasped it with both paws and dug in with vigor, happily chowing down. After she was done, she skipped off to play with her toys, and Roark watched her go with a smile on his face.

Pan had brought such joy to their lives that recently, Roark had found himself contemplating having another child. He’d have to persuade Reed, of course, but he was confident she’d be amenable to the idea. But an idea had hatched in his brain… what if there was a way to make it so that _he_ was the father? He had a friend who owned a breeding center, and an offhand comment by them had resulted in an intriguing new idea taking spark in his head recently…

As he watched Pan skipping away, a smile alit on his face. Having _two_ little pokemon would be a real treat, and Pan would love having another brother or sister to play with! A chirruping sound from the second-floor balcony caught his attention. Reed stood there; she had been watching all the activities unfold. The Mienshao smiled watching her partner and her child finish up their play—but then, as she and Roark held their gaze, her expression grew sultrier. Leaning her head in slightly, she motioned for him to come see her with a smirk that could only mean one thing.

Roark smiled to himself. Maybe, after entertaining himself with Reed and Cress, he could see if she was amenable.

But first things first.

Checking in to make sure Pan was entertained and wouldn’t barge in on them, he headed up to meet his partner.

—

Cress’s massive paws coursed slowly over his skin, and Roark breathed out a shaky, ragged breath. He was as active with Cress as he was with Reed, and happily submissive towards the towering Grass-type when it came to the bedroom.

He knelt, stripped bare, trembling with barely-contained arousal as Cress teasingly traced his paws over Roark’s body. Reed watched them from her position on the bed, her eyes sultry. She was enjoying the proceedings; her svelte slit was already flush with arousal, and she almost idly tended to it, moaning with delight as her paws brushed over her clit and her puffy pussy.

Roark felt Cress’s grip tighten almost imperceptibly on his shoulder, and a tiny bit of pressure told him the Chesnaught wanted him to bend over. He complied, sinking his head down as he raised his ass in the air. He felt the Grass-type’s cock teasing at his hole…

Cress came in slow but firm, and Roark’s breath exhaled from him as he took Cress’s cock. He could feel his face burning from pleasure, and he quivered. Cress dipped his head down by Roark, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Cress’s brown hair. The Chesnaught rumbled at him soothingly, and then—

He started rutting him.

“Ohhhh,” Roark whined with pleasure as Cress’s cock surged in. He’d taken it before, but it always felt so sudden, so unanticipated in the _best_ way. “I—n-ngh, Cress, I— _ahhn_ —”

Cress’s chest reverbed with delight, and he picked up the pace, thrusting more and more. Every push into Roark sent a hot spark of lust flying through his body, the sensations electric and absolutely divine.

He didn’t know how long he spent there under Cress’s ministrations—probably no more than a few minutes, but it felt like a blissful eternity. His own cock was spectacularly hard; he had already come from Cress’s attentions, and he could feel another orgasm approaching. Suddenly, a shape loomed over him. Reed’s purple fur filled his sight, and the Mienshao’s paws cupped his chin, guiding him to her pussy. He dutifully ate her out, his tongue lathing her outer folds and playing about her clit before dipping in further. He knew she liked it because he felt her clench around him, and above him he registered the sound of her muzzle meeting Cress’s as the two of them made out.

They lingered like that, the three of them, for some time; Cress using Roark’s asshole, Roark eating out Reed, and the two pokemon swapping saliva above him. Finally, though, Roark felt Cress tense, and he howled with delight as the Chesnaught filled his ass. Cress slid out slowly, leaving the trainer dazed and reeling in orgasmic bliss, pokemon seed dribbling from his hole. Cress and Reed, mercifully granting him a reprieve, turned their attentions to each other, the Chesnaught already prepared to go again. Reed knelt and proffered her mouth for Cress; the two of them almost exclusively engaged in oral or anal, so as not to constantly threaten Reed with pregnancy.

Cress had already cleaned his dick from his previous activity with Roark using his Grass-type powers, but as he approached Reed, a pearl of pre was already beading at the tip. She cleaned the pre and lathered the cock tenderly with her tongue before taking it fully in her mouth. Cress rested back with a satisfied murr, his eyes closed and appreciative, as Reed bobbed her head back and forth. The Chesnaught’s cock wasn’t white like his body, but a long, thick pink rod that tapered at the end. Reed was quite practiced at giving head by now, and she worked her head back and forth with vigor. Slurping sounds filled the room, and she dove her head lower down the shaft.

Almost idly, Cress reached around and placed his paw on the back of Reed’s head, resting it there. She held dutifully, breathing back and forth through her nose and waiting for Cress to push her head down further.

She didn’t have long to wait. Cress slowly guided her further down his shaft until her snout was brushing against his lower belly. Reed was deepthroating Chesnaught cock. They held there for a moment and then Cress slowly ground his hips back and forth, back and forth—fucking the deepest recesses of Reed’s throat.

The view was almost too much for Roark to take. His cock was already hard again and in his hand as he began jerking himself off. This really was too good. By now he’d (more or less) recovered from the thorough fucking Cress had given him, and he rose cautiously, wincing slightly as a tiny aftershock of pleasure-pain arced from his asshole through the rest of his body.

“I see another hole that needs tending to,” he said, eying Reed’s flushed and needy cunt. “You two don’t mind, do you?” In response, Reed wiggled her hips at him, moaning desperately around Cress’s cock, while Cress himself merely smiled and gave a deep nod,

Needing no further incentive than that, Roark grabbed Reed’s hips, positioned himself properly, and then slid right inside.

A muffled squeal immediately came from the Mienshao, and she clenched tightly around Roark’s cock. He and Cress met eye-to-eye, both grinning, before they decided to really show her a fun time.

Going full-force right out of the gate, Roark started fucking his Mienshao’s pussy with everything he had, and Cress obliged in kind, picking up the pace as he plowed Reed’s throat. The Mienshao was left whimpering in sheer orgasmic bliss as her two partners spitroasted her, her body held by their strong arms as trainer and pokemon each fucked themselves into her.

Gasping with pleasure, _reveling_ in how tight her cunt felt around his cock, Roark kept going, spreading her warm walls as he fucked her as hard and as deep and as fast as he could. When the tip of his cock pushed up against her cervix, her pussy fluttered around him and she squealed as she came, and Roark responded in kind, his cum flooding into her tunnel and womb. With a loud chuff, Cress hilted himself too as he also orgasmed, and Reed gulped down as much as his seed as she could, though some of it dribbled out of her mouth. Cress leaned his head into Roark and trainer and pokemon shared a passionate kiss as their mutual partner still orgasmed beneath them.

Finally finished, Roark slid out of Reed’s pussy and Cress withdrew from her mouth and throat, and the Mienshao was left sprawled and panting on the bed, her cheeks flush and her eyes half-lidded.

More than a little dozy from his own orgasm, Roark settled back, eying his two pokemon. Reed slowly came in to nuzzle him, and he nuzzled her back, basking in her warmth. Life, he thought, was good.

—

A few days later, he was sitting down with her, articulating his ideas for having a new child. Reed seemed amenable to the situation, and was chirruping and cooing happily.

Roark nodded. Now was the time to see if she was open to the second half of his idea.

“But,” he said, “I don’t think I want Cress to be the father this time.” Reed eyed him, her voice rising in a soft chirp of query.

“But I don’t want you to lay with a stranger’s pokemon either,” he continued. Reed tilted her head sideways, clearly confused. What other options were there?

Roark took in a deep breath, preparing to propose his idea. “Well,” he said, “what I was thinking was… maybe _I_ could be the father.”

Reed stared at him, blinked, and blinked again. He knew what she was thinking. How could that work, he could almost hear her asking. The two of them went unprotected almost all the time and they had never conceived. Why would they ever? They were entirely separate species.

“Hear me out,” Roark said. Reed sat back patiently listening, her arms crossed over her lap. Her long and flowy sleeves trailed down to the floor. “I have a friend who runs a breeding center for pokemon. They’ve recently stumbled on a way to help pokemon breed outside of their egg groups.” Reed’s eyes widened and, with a soft murr, she leaned in, attentive. “You see, my friend employs a lot of Ditto at the center. In pairings outside of egg groups, the males basically use the Ditto as a, um… a living condom.” Reed’s eyebrows shot clear up her scalp. Roark continued talking, the words coming out of him faster than ever. “The Ditto takes the male’s seed, sort of changes it a little using its own properties, then uses it to impregnate the female.”

Roark leaned back, exhaling. “It… doesn’t always work. The success rate isn’t 100%. But there _are_ successes, so I figured… why not see if it works for pairings between a human and a pokemon?” Reed cradled her hand against her chin, thoughtful. “If it doesn’t work, then we can go back to what we did for Pan and use Cress instead. I just… I would really like to give you a real, actual child.”

After that confession, Reed smiled warmly at him, leaned close, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. As she pulled away, he saw she was blushing—and he responded in kind. “Glad to know you agree,” he said. “I’ll… set up the appointment, then?”

Reed nodded affirmatively, and Roark beamed with anticipation.

—

The day finally arrived, and both of them were anticipatory. They were in one of the rooms used in the breeding center, a spacious, comfortable room with cushions, sofas, and a large and silken bed. Roark was impressed. Who knew that pokemon had it so good when they got bred?

Reed was reposing on the bed, pretending to be casual—but Roark knew her too well. He could see in the slight tenseness of her shoulders and the way her eyes searched the room that she was slightly nervous. His feelings echoed hers; he had stripped his shirt and was lounging in pants and a belt.

The door opened and a smiling attendant walked in with a clipboard. A friendly-faced puddle of pinkish slime trailed after her—the Ditto.

Despite the fact that it was _his_ idea to begin with, Roark gulped. The moment was close.

The attendant cheerfully explained the process—let the Ditto mold itself around him, then fuck Reed as normal, basically—before turning to Roark with a slightly more sincere grin. “This is the first time we’ve tried a human and pokemon pairing,” she said, “and if it pulls through, this will be a great new business opportunity for us! We’re rooting for you!”

After she left, Roark gradually stripped off his pants and underwear, letting his cock finally go free. He was distractedly hard; he and Reed had engaged in foreplay shortly before the attendant’s arrival, and both of them were still aroused and flushed.

“Well, uh… do your thing,” he told the Ditto. The shapechanging pokemon approached casually, flattening itself and then gradually wrapping around Roark’s dick with a practiced demeanor as if it had done this plenty of times before—which, he had to admit, it probably had.

The feel of the Ditto around his cock was highly unusual, but not unpleasant. It was clingy, form-fitting, and pleasantly warm, the slime molding against his dick perfectly. When it was done, it looked like a translucent pink condom.

Turning to Reed, Roark grinned at her. “Ready to make one of our own?” he said.

In response, she churred at him demurely and spread her legs. Her pussy was ripe and flush, spreading open with arousal; after their foreplay had finished, she’d attended herself with her fingers to keep her readiness going.

Approaching her, Roark placed one hand gently on each of her shoulders, lined his cock up with her slit, and then pulled her in for a passionate kiss. It was while luxuriating in the feeling of their mouths and tongues touching, each of them breathing in the closeness of the other, that he pushed his way in.

_Heaven._

Reed arched her head back, her voice high in a song of delight as Roark filled her pussy, and Roark himself gasped in surprise. They had done this plenty of times before, but now the addition of the Ditto was adding new sensations. Quite quickly, he was able to fuck back and forth, over and over, with very little friction thanks to the Ditto’s viscosity. Even more, with every new thrust he felt the Ditto tighten slightly around his cock, massaging it, to the point where he might not as well have even been wearing a condom at all. The Ditto perfectly simulated every tactile sensation he might have had from fucking Reed bare, while adding even newer, more unique sensations.

As he picked up his pace, Reed’s voice hitched. The Mienshao grappled her arms around Roark’s shoulders and onto his back, clutching tightly as she pulled him in as close as she could go. She whined at him, bucking her hips against him and clenching around his cock, and he knew what is was she was begging for.

“Alright, Reed,” he said, his voice raspy, “I’ll go even harder.”

Slamming into her with even more vigor than before, Roark trailed his hands down from her shoulders, gliding through her soft lavender fur before alighting on her small but shapely hips. Coursing his fingers over her hips, feeling her shudder as he traced patterns on her skin in time with his lovemaking, the trainer confidently grabbed a good handful, hitching her lower region against his. “God, Reed,” he moaned into her ear, “I love this… I love _you…_ let’s do this forever…”

Her grip on his back tightened in response, holding him even closer against her body, and she cooed in his ear. Burying his face in the side of her neck, Roark left small kisses and nibbles on her tender skin, slowly trailing up until he met her mouth. Passionately kissing her again, he renewed his lovemaking.

Every thrust took him almost out of her pussy, only the tip remaining; he held there teasingly until she whined or begged with need, then surged back into her, hilting himself as he filled her pussy to the brim. She bucked as he did this, her voice squealing with delight, and the tightness of her clenching cunt and the warm, slick gliding sensation provided by the Ditto were almost too much for Roark as well. Before long, the two of them were rocking, both of their voices coursing through the air. They weren’t just fucking; they were _making love,_ and both of them were all the happier for it.

“I’m close,” Roark finally whispered into Reed’s ear after a few more minutes of this. “I—I’m so c-close…”

In response she gripped him tight and trilled, grinding her pussy against him.

“I’m gonna cum in you,” he said, his voice hoarse from the sheer pleasure he’d been given from this. “I’m gonna—oh, Reed, I want to have a baby with you, please take my seed!”

She cried in affirmation, holding him close, and he hilted into her and grunted, finally cumming. The Ditto condom absorbed his cum, holding it close, and there was a strange, almost needling sensation as it modified and transformed his seed. But then, almost without warning, the Ditto shot it out, a tiny tendril of slime piercing Reed’s cervix to deposit it directly into her fertile womb. The sensation was so abrupt and so divine that Reed cried in sudden orgasm, collapsing against her trainer and shaking as the sensation rode over like a wave.

In the afterglow, both of them cradled against each other, Roark gently stroking Reed’s fur. “My mate,” he whispered to her, “my partner. I want this so bad.”

In response, she cuddled up against him, her voice low and soothing, and they held together, both luxuriating in sexual bliss, and both hopeful for the future.

—

Weeks had passed, and both trainer and pokemon waited in the doctor’s office. The room was paneled with soft green-and-yellow wallpaper, like spring, and pictures of beaming pokemon dotted the wall. Roark gently put a comforting hand on Reed’s shoulder, and the Mienshao turned her head, looking gratefully up at him.

Reed was very tired, which was to be expected given how far along in her pregnancy she was. Mienshao were lithe and slender pokemon, so any pregnancy was slightly off-putting for them, but Reed had a tendency to get _massive._ Just earlier, she had slowly waddled through the hallway towards the doctor’s office, moving at a slow but very determined pace. Roark had been with her the whole way, offering support both emotional and physical.

The nurse, accompanied by an Audino, had taken a slight prick of blood to test, the healing pokemon immediately fixing Reed as if nothing had ever happened. Then both workers had left, promising the doctor would arrive to talk with them soon enough.

Now, alone with each other, Roark traced his hands down Reed’s enormously gravid belly. “You make such a great mother,” he whispered in her ear, and she trilled good-naturedly in response. “And little Pan is going to be so happy to have a new brother or sister.” The Mienfoo had been hopping with excitement when her parents had left that morning, and Roark, laughing, had to promise her that she’d know the good news the moment they got back. “Whatever the results are… I’ll be happy, Reed. It’s another new member of our family.” She nuzzled up against him in response, chirping in appreciation.

The door opened a few minutes later, and the doctor walked in, a woman in late middle-age with iron-grey hair and a no-nonsense demeanor. “Well, Mr. Roark,” she said, not fully containing the surprise in her voice, “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but the tests confirmed your suspicions—the Mienshao’s baby does, in fact, have signs of human genetics.” She looked up and then smiled at them. “I don’t know how on earth you two did it, but congratulations.”

Reed trilled in delight, and then Roark pulled his pregnant lover close for an intimate kiss. “Reed,” he said breathily when they finally broke, “I… I’m… I’m so _happy_ …”

And the mother-to-be leaned against him with a happy sigh, and all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story! Check me out at tumblr at this link: (https://festival-grey.tumblr.com) or on FurAffinity over here: (https://www.furaffinity.net/user/festivalgrey/)


End file.
